


serve me some fatty tuna, please

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [98]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Ever since coming back from their Tokyo trip, Magnus and Alec have been having frequent sushi nights and once again,,,"I'm on a seafood diet.I see food and I eat it.And by food, that includes you."
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/708228
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	serve me some fatty tuna, please

**I'm on a seafood diet.**   
**I see food and I eat it.**   
**And by food, that includes you.**

.

Alec sighs in satisfaction. Sushi has always been more than a favourite meal of his, it brings back memories of Tokyo Tower, Sky Tree and Magnus kissing him against their hotel railing.

It’s sushi night.

Back in Brooklyn they're cozily seated in the corner at the end of a small sushi restaurant. The ambiance is private and with dim lights and koto background music. It's no fancy place, just a tiny sushi shop located in the tiniest alley, nicely hidden by giant high-rise buildings and the only thing that gives the place away is the New York neon sign that reads, 'sushi' in hiragana. Ever since they found this place, every Friday night he and Magnus would find themselves chomping down sushi and gulping sake, talking gibberish in-between bouts of laughter about whatever nonsense Jace and Simon might've done throughout the day and tonight, just as always, they relish in the moment as sake warmly streams down their throats.

It’s quite a surprise therefore, when just as they'd paid and are about to leave, Alec spots an ‘open for lease to new owner’ advert hanging on the notice board.

Alec sulks, perplexed not so much because the shop is being leased, but because new management always tend to sway from the original concept in trying reinvent something that hasn't fully lived its time yet.

Work got busy and so three weeks must have passed before they find themselves once again seated in the cosy corner of the sushi restaurant, their bellies full and sake has never tasted this good.

Magnus blinks and within the very same moment Alec pushes an envelope in front of him.

“Dessert”, Alec says most casually.

“What’s this?” Magnus asks, unfolding the paper, looking rather curiously.

Alec only smiles, his eyes impatiently pointing for Magnus to unveil whatever is written.

Magnus slowly reads:

**"This Restaurant Lease Agreement ("Lease") is made between Fujita Morimoto ("Leaser") and Mr. and Mr. Magnus and Alexander Bane-Lightwood ("Joint-Lessees") effective December 13, 2020".**

Magnus freezes, looking at Alec incredulously, “Alexander, what does this mean?” he questions, but already, Alec can see the sparkle in his eyes.

“It’s exactly what you read”, he replies, “looking forward to doing business with you, Partner”, he grins, poking a whole sushi into his mouth, scrunching up his face as the wasabi burns his nose.

But Magnus still looks at him in disbelief, stammering he asks, “When… how… why?”

Getting rid of the wasabi burn with a drink of water, Alec reaches over a hand and covers Magnus's own, “You love this place… and I love you”.

His answer, so simple.

Magnus swallows, his eyes glossy with warmth and love brimming the more he tries to control his twanging heart. He has never thought about it, never had the thought crossed his mind that one day he and Alec would own a business together, much less a sushi restaurant to which they both hold a special fondness.

“Thank you”, is what he manages to say in the end, leaning across the table and kissing Alec at each tempo his heart beats, a long kiss tasting of pear flavoured sake and tuna sushi, "I'm looking forward to doing business with you, Partner".

Alec sighs in satisfaction, kisses back and smiles against Magnus's lips, loving the double meaning.

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Author's Note:**

> ah it's been so long since I last wrote something so I'm probably rusty ugh  
> anyhow, I hope you had a pleasant read ><'


End file.
